Todd Takes a Stand
Todd Takes a Stand is the 25th episode of Todd World. Plot ''After a bully refuses to let Tanner join everyone else on the slide, Todd attempts to stand up to him. '' Summary Todd and his friends are on their way to the big slide, including his friend Tanner. Tanner is a turtle who believes he is holding them back, but Todd and his friends beg to differ. They get to the slide, and while they are trying to push Tanner up the steps, a bully named Barry starts to push kids out of the way to get to the top. Because Tanner is “too slow”, Barry decides to make a rule not allowing turtles on the slide. While Todd argues, and Benny begins to growl, Tanner starts to leave, which causes Todd and the gang to follow, as they seem intimidated by Barry. At Stella’s house, the gang is in disbelief that Tanner isn’t allowed on the slide. They decide to help him out and make him faster. Sophie suggests she flies him up to the top, but Tanner doesn’t fancy doing that idea. Benny suggests they use Stella’s roller skates, which Tanner agrees with. When trying it, they make multiple adjustments to make him go faster up hills, by adding bubble powered fans, and springs to help him bounce up steps. The group begins to go back to the slide. When at the slide, Pickle wonders where Barry is, but then Barry shows up. Todd tells him it won’t be a problem, because he can bounce up the steps. Barry says he doesn’t care, as no turtles in general are allowed. Todd asks him why he makes the rules, and Barry responds with “I said so.” Nobody else says anything when Barry asks if they have questions. Barry tries to get Todd to tell his turtle friend to go home, but he has had enough, so he yells to him as he is climbing up the stairs, “NO!” Todd objects and starts to get mad at Barry saying it doesn’t make any sense, as what if someone came up with the rule that bulls couldn’t go on the slide? Todd says he’s going on the slide with them, slow or not. Barry questions him, saying “Says who?” Todd says he does, followed by Pickle, Sophie and Stella, then Benny who are mad too. The other angry people begin to step up, and Barry begins to leave. Todd calms down and tells him that he doesn’t have to leave, as the slide is for everyone. Barry agrees to stay. At the top, Todd, his friends, Barry and Tanner are ready to go down, and they start to ride down, as Todd states the lesson, which is to include everyone and not bully anyone. As Tanner slides down, he begins to yell that he can’t stop, causing Todd to end the episode with his catchphrase and go after Tanner. Lesson It's important to stand up for others who may be weaker than you and need help, it's not okay to let others tell you what you can and cannot do if it means hurting someone else. When all else fails, you can also ask for help from a grown-up. See you Next Time, Love Todd. Quotes Trivia *Benny Gag: TBA Errors *TBA Gallery <---- No Place Like Home / Benny's Missing Chew Toy ----> Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes